


Brand new breeze

by Nimi_Resonance



Category: Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Reader is You, Swearing, lots of comfort, lots of fluff, mostly peaceful, not many hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Resonance/pseuds/Nimi_Resonance
Summary: (Undertale AUs x Animal Crossing New Horizon)You wanted a new start in life, so when the infamous Tom Nook advertises his "Getaway Package", you took the opportunity.A story where you make the best friends you could have ever wished for.AN : I love these skeletons <3 Please read the tags for more precisions.Hope you'll enjoy (✿◠‿◠)
Kudos: 1





	Brand new breeze

Tom Nook. A very mysterious and generous benefactor inhabiting the island. You can't help the happy sigh escaping your lips at the though of his reactions a few minutes ago. Coming to this island has been the best thing happening in your life, and since it wouldn't have been possible without him you wanted to thank him properly. The surprised squeaky noise and the blush he made when unwrapping the plaid you made him were a pretty good indication your gift pleased him, as were the laugh and hug that followed.

You won't ever forget the day you saw his ads for the "Deserted Island Getaway Package", nor the day you decided to go.

The more you thought about it, the more the idea got appealing. Not that your life was bad per say. The days had just been blending together for a few years now is all. It was time for a change, or maybe a new start, and this seemed as good an opportunity as any. Being a cashier wasn't your life goal (and you definitely wouldn't miss it), and there was nobody binding you here besides your parents.

Your dad didn't know how to react to his baby leaving the city, your mother embraced you and expressed her full support. A few days later, off you went.

Animal kind folks only leaved in islands, so you never met any up until you met the cute little raccoon brothers Timmy and Tommy at the airport. They were (and still are) very polite and downright adorable! They asked you what pronouns should be used when addressing you (which was much appreciated) and what you would bring to a deserted island if you could. In your case, you wanted to be a cook since you were 6 so "food" was the obvious answer.

You then met Wilbur, a dodo who introduced himself as your pilot. His confidence made you oblivious of the fun fact that dodos, like penguins, couldn't fly at all, and you only felt safe to go. He guided you (and the brothers) to the plane, which was much smaller than you thought. Apparently there would only be the four of you and two passengers like you.

They were both skeleton monsters, though their style were very different : one was dressed like a farmer, a straw hat placed on their lap and a brown cloth bag at their side. All their belongings seemed well used, and they were simply looking out the window.

The other soon-to-be islander was sat on the back of the plane, observing the others with a scowl on their face. They were dressed like the edgiest person possible : red turtleneck pullover and black bulky coat with white fur lining the hood. Their sharp pointed shark teeth added to the look (especially the gold one). You could tell they tried to look intimidating, but the red drops of sweat on their skull and the nervous movement of their leg told you otherwise.

Looks like things would get interesting with your new neighbors.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ✈︎**

A few hours later and you were flying over the deserted island. Nature was present everywhere, wild plants pretty much everywhere except for a small part where someone had set up a tent. A few trees had peaches, and you couldn't help but think of all the recipes you could make with these.

Once out of the airport, and after waving goodbye to your amazing pilot, your two guides asked everyone to go to orientation with their boss, Tom Nook. That's when you finally learned the name of your neighbors : Red, the nervous one and Sans, the one wearing the used jean overalls and the straw hat. Both preferred the "he/him" pronouns.

It was the first time you felt tall, being the tallest out of everyone here, besides Tom Nook. That's probably the reason he appointed you to get fruits and wood while the others either cleaned or started a fire right after everyone had found a place for their tents.

The party that night was very welcomed. You were less stressed and more tired than you thought after all these events. You at least got to know Sans better (or "Shepherd" like some people nicknamed him after seeing him being followed by a flock of chicks. He didn't like the nickname but thought it made for a decent anecdote). Red had disappeared a while ago but you didn't know when precisely. The night was still young and you were still astonished to have been designated "resident representative" after your proposition for the islands name had been chosen. You had no idea and came up with the first thing you could thing of : "Timberland". There was a lot of trees and from the plane you saw that the river had made a part of the island look like a boot. You didn't think the name was good enough but here it is.

Still, you were feeling the fatigue making your eyelids heavier, so you excused yourself, took your package from Tommy and off you went. The others seem to do the same and someone took the fire out.

You installed your tent right in front of the beach and near the river. The water always had a calming effect on you, so much that you couldn't sleep without playing sounds of running water on your phone. Phone that you did not bring because "everything essential and needed would be provided". Not that it mattered for that since you had the real deal nearby.

As you walked you heard muttered swearing from your left. Curious, you got closer and found Red, struggling to install his tent. You thought everyone finished before the party, had he been there this whole time?

You got closer, your will to help bigger than the need to sleep. "Hi, er, Red, was it?" He jumped and turned around quickly, pointing a metal bar your way like a weapon.

"w-whatcha want? got nothin' ta steal here!" He was sweating bullets, shaking a bit while the little lights (his pupils?) went out.

"W-Wow! Hey! No no no! I didn't mean to scare you! And I certainly don't mean to rob you either!" you tried, holding out your hands in a surrender motion.

"r-really?"

You nodded fervently. "Really!"

"t-then whadya want? told you i got nothin'!"

"I just... You seem to have some troubles and I came to offer my help. That's all."

You're not sure how earnest you had sounded to him, because his sockets opened wide, disbelieving astonishment clear on his face. "y-ya really-... ya mean it?"

"Of course. Why would I say so otherwise?"

He didn't answer, just looked over to the side, down at the dismantled parts of his shelter. You barely heard him mutter to himself "darn thing's broken anyways".

Your eyes fell on the "weapon" still on his hand. It's one of the tent poles, snapped in two. There's no way he could have built it : the ropes were tangled up into such an awful ball it would take all night and maybe more to sort it out. And from the silence that fell on the woods you could easily assume everyone went to bed, Nook & Cie included.

Scratching your neck, you clear your throat a bit before speaking again. "Well, that's going to be... hard to put that together tonight." A light half sigh half snort is your only answer. "So... how about- I mean, do you want to share mine?"

The stare he gave you chilled you a bit. "Not for that kind of night, definitely not! If you want to sleep outside tonight then just ignore me. I just thought that maybe you'd like being "inside" better?"

You saw his eye-lights move, from you to his materials. After a few moments he looks back at you.

"promise you won't attack me."

It was hard to refrain yourself from snorting but you managed. Why would you ever hurt someone who didn't do anything to you. "I don't know what you've been through, but I can assure you I wouldn't hurt you on purpose if you don't do anything to me." He lifts an eyebrow. "Accidents can always happen, but aside from that? No way I'm gonna hurt you. So yeah, I promise to try not to hurt you as much as I can."

He considered you (and obviously looked at your chest, hopefully at your soul) and closed his sockets. Then he just up and tossed the tent pole with the rest of the mess, grabbed the brothers gift package and passed you with a "fuck it" and went in the forest.

Well that happened.

You resumed your walk towards sweet, sweet rest when your heard running behind you.

"wait! fuck- just wait dammit!" Red was back and caught up to you in no time.

"Oh, hello again. Did you need anything?"

"no shit! why dya go off without me?"

"Er... I didn't? You just went away from me, I thought you refused my offer... didn't you?"

"...na. thought yer tent was up there" he said with a slight red hue on his cheekbones.

"Oh." So he got lost. "Want me to lead the way?"

He just gently facepalmed and murmured "yeah, just-... just go".

And this is how you ended up having a roommate for the night.

☾ **¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤** **☼**

Tom Nook woke you up the next day (around noon), so you took the opportunity to explain Red's troubles from last night. The concerned skeleton was snoring like a chainsaw and you felt lucky to be able to sleep through that.

The raccoon looked troubled and promised to have replacements ready as soon as possible. Then as he gave you a nookphone (awesome and practical!) Red joined you and got his. That's when you both jumped at Nook's surprised yelling.

**"OMG?!"**

"W-What?"

"geez, fuckin' calm down will ya?"

**"Did you sleep on the floor?"**

"Er, yes? Didn't have anything to sleep on." Your "roommate" shrugged, agreeing.

**"There wasn't any in your gift package from yesterday?"**

"No? There's only a few leaves in here."

Turns out these leaves were not leaves.

Tom Nook didn't know that leaves "turning into items and back" or "transporting a bed in one's backpack" is not worldwide known. Animal kind people are close to nature, sure, but their technology is very impressive. He made sure to give you all the knowledge you needed to have and went to do the same for Sans (who didn't even attempted to put his tent together and used the rolled-up thing as a pillow). He also gave a crafting class to the three of you just to be safe.

And then all heck broke loose when he talked about your debt. Red was about to remodel his face when Nook mentioned that this time it would be payable with Nook miles, and it calmed the rage a bit when he also explained how to gain money around here.

You went outside with a mumbling, "so done with this shit" Red and a slightly stressed Sans. The last one was a farmer, and without any animal or vegetables to sell or look after he felt a bit restless.

That's how you ended up living together and share that burden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this isn't a super strange crossover. Tibia honest I may have played Animal Crossing a lot during my last vacations and ended up making the rooms of 2 of my favorite skeletons (from Undertale AU's). I had thought of a lot of reasons as to why this item is placed there, etc, and I just had to write it! (✯◡✯)
> 
> Here's the island's code if you want to see it : DA-1406-8791-5035  
> Come to think of it, it's like a fanfic you can visit! (⊙ꇴ⊙)  
> The island is not finished but I'll update it
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have as much fun as I do! I wish you a nice day! （*´▽｀*）


End file.
